Pencil and Match
This article focuses on the interactions between Pencil 'and 'Match. Overview Match and Pencil have been best friends since the first episode of the first season. They seem to care more about each other and themselves, although they are nice towards their alliance members. In the second season, both of their personalities change. They seem to care less about others and are much larger gossipers than before. They are also more jerkish like they were in the beginning of the first season. They would often insult other contestants and would show major distaste towards them. Their attitude, however, doesn't change towards their beloved alliance, although they betray Ice Cube and kick her out of the alliance in "Get Digging" after making an "ugly face" in front of Pencil and Match. In IDFB, they don't interact, due to Match being in the TLC. In BFB, they seem to be more spiteful towards others than they were in previous seasons, especially towards their alliance mates. Examples include Pencil threatening to expel Book if she doesn't help her find out who popped Bubble, using Lightning to zap others, demoting Bubble to a "bember" and a "bemb", and making Bubble cry when Pencil uses Lightning to zap Fanny. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Match and Pencil are seen at the very beginning, gossiping to each other about Flower's fear of bugs. They later form an alliance with Bubble during the first challenge. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pencil chooses Match to be on the Squishy Cherries, Match says "Yah, they remembered" in response. Later in the challenge, Pencil and Match, along with Pen, are the oars of the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", both Match and Bubble are worried about Pencil when Pin sends her to go find Blocky with a few others. Saying that their alliance needs to stick together, they wait for Pencil for the majority of the challenge. They later race with Bubble during the challenge. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Match asks Pencil how she did in the test. Pencil says she drew a doodle, where she mentions Match is her BFF. They play Spongy Cake when they each find mini versions of themselves, though Pencil tries to tell Match to stop before she starts a fire. Match and Pencil then rip Bubble's test, thinking she is dumb. This thought continues in the next episode. In "Sweet Tooth", Pencil seemed disappointed when finding out that Match got at least a vote. In the challenge, Match and Pencil are still at the thought of Bubble being dumb, thinking she can't count to three. They are both amazed when Bubble counts to three. The three then decide to get some to get some of Leafy's cakes for the challenge. In "Bridge Crossing", when Pencil and Bubble fall into the gorge, Match jumps in since they have to stick together. In "Power of Three", Match and Pencil are placed on the same team with Bubble and place 3rd. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Match slaps the Announcer for calling Pencil pence-pence, as she is the only one who calls her that. Match and Pencil gossip about the thought of Eraser falling into a bunch of nails after stepping on one, causing Eraser to get mad about their gossip and force them to help in the puzzle. In "Cycle of Life", Match and Pencil are seen talking to each other in the beginning, with Pencil says that she never got a vote to be eliminated, which Match finds amazing. When Match states she's been voted for in four episodes, Pencil says she's still in the game anyways. When Match asks Pencil if she is really fat, Pencil says she was just kidding. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", they are seen at the beginning, trying to figure out where all of the shattering sounds are coming from. They then watch Ice Cube fall down gorge, when Ice Cube comes out of her recovery center and bumps into both of them, causing the three to fall. In "Crybaby!", before the first tiebreaker, Match and Pencil attempt to play "Spongy Cake" with a mini-snowball and a mini-match. In "A Leg Up in the Race", when Match and Pencil reach the top of the ladders, they high-five each other. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Pencil is glad that their alliance made it to the final 11, and Match says it's because they are amazing. They later work together to get a ball in the challenge. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Match called for Pencil's help to pull her up. Pencil hoped that Match was not eliminated and was sad finding out that Match was eliminated. Match tells her that she has to keep going for the both of them. Pencil roots for Match to rejoin the game. In "Vomitaco", Pencil tells Ice Cube that Match is way better than her and says compared to Match, she's garbage. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Match and Pencil tell Firey to let both of them (and Bubble) into Dream Island. When Match finds out that someone was hit by the UFO, Match starts to get worried, thinking it is Pencil who died, but Blocky comforts her, saying that Flower died. At the end of the episode, Pencil asks Match if it would be cool if the first and last words of the season were the same. Match says yeah. In the opening sequence for BFDIA, Match and Pencil are seen about to high-five each other, acting like a duo. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" when Donut picks Match to be on his team to spite Pencil. Both Match and Pencil are shocked, with Match insisting that she and Pencil need to stick together. Pencil gets angry too, but they reunite when Match switches back, courtesy of one of the rules, saying that before a contest starts, players can switch. In "Get Digging", Match and Pencil are seen at the beginning, insulting Ice Cube, calling her a "hideous menace" and saying that she made a "ugly face". They kick her out of the alliance. They later offer Ruby to join their alliance. Match then comes up with an idea to bring Bubble back to life by blowing bubbles and Pencil agrees. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Pencil gets worried when she realizes the entire alliance was not safe yet, but they end up being safe anyways, with 154, 172, and 176 dislikes respectively. Pencil and Match convince Ruby that they could have an alliance with all four of them. When Pencil recovers Bubble, Match comments that Pencil has no technique, and she replies that she's self-taught. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Match and Pencil, along with Ruby, their new alliance member, are seen at the beginning. Match saves a frozen Firey who fell out of the Eiffel Tower, while Pencil saves a frozen Gelatin. When Fries reveals to the girls that he ate Spongy, they both cheer. Later, when Gelatin dies in his attempt to save Match from getting crushed by the HPRC, they talk about how terrible Gelatin is at life-saving. They later bring Bubble back to life together, but the first attempt fails. When Tennis Ball throws Pencil in the incinerator, Match says, "OMG, Golf Ball! You did not, just like, do that!", showing concern, until Golf Ball asks if she wants to go into the incinerator too. In "Get in the Van", Match, and Pencil are seen with Ruby and Bubble at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, partying. When Pencil says to Book and Ice Cube they cannot be in their party due to the fact they are not in the alliance, Match agrees with her and kicks them out. Match and Pencil are also standing next to each other in the elimination. Later in the elimination, when Match is disgusted by Spongy's crying, Match and Pencil both think Spongy should go. When Match starts to get scared from being in the bottom two to be eliminated, Pencil comforts her, saying that Golf Ball will be eliminated because she is "bossy". When Match is eliminated, Pencil helps her activate the elimination-prevention plan. Also, when Epicfaceness483 (a YouTuber) calls Match "selfish", Pencil defends Match and tells Epicfaceness483 and the YouTubers not to insult Match. Match and Pencil are also both happy when the elimination prevention-plan works. Pencil then makes a team with Match and Bubble (who hide their identity as trees) and form a team with Book, Ice Cube and Ruby called FreeSmart. Pencil invites Match, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, and Bubble to ride in their van to get to the Summit of Yoyle Mountain. Match and Pencil are also sitting in the front seat together. However, the six, along with TB, GB, and Rocky end up being eaten by Evil Leafy. In "No More Snow!", Match and Pencil both laughing at Book when she says, that they have to go back to Evil Leafy and rescue Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. In "It's a Monster", when the HPRC is brought back, Match tells Yellow Face that most important "peoples" come first, she then recovers Pencil. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Match laughs as she stabs Pencil with a knife in an attempt to kill her. Pencil tells her to put away her butter knife and to actually kill her. Match mentions several methods of death and Pencil agrees with being sawed in half. When Match angrily confronts the Firey Speaker Box, Pencil is concerned as she knew that she'd be sent to the TLC if she was caught. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Match goes with Pencil to find out who killed Bubble. Pencil also showed Match a new way to deal with their enemies, with Lightning. Both Pencil and Match are on the same team yet again, which is iance. Pencil and Match jump with their team to try to win the contest, but failed, and were up for elimination. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Match shows Pencil her cake when she was safe. Pencil is glad for her and assumes that Fanny is eliminated. After X gives Fanny her cake, Match found out that Pencil was going to be eliminated. Pencil tried to tell Match to activate the elimination prevention plan but failed to due to getting sucked up to Four before she finished her sentence. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Four reveals that an eliminated contestant is about to rejoin, Match says that she hopes it's Pencil. Later when Flower is trying to run up the stairs, Match says that Pencil wouldn't have let this happen. Match also reveals that her behavior in "Questions Answered" was based on how she thought Pencil would've handled everything. Neutral interactions In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pencil tries to get Match to swim to the finish but Match says she can't because she doesn't have any energy. Pencil, annoyed, leaves her. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", despite Match and Pencil being close friends, Pencil seems to get over her elimination quickly as seen at the ending when she cheers with her team over placing first. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Match doesn't seem to bothered by Pencil's elimination and simply asks Bubble what they should do when Pencil is eliminated. In "Enter the Exit", one of Pencil's drawings on her desk is of her alliance; the only members she didn't draw, however, were Match and Ice Cube. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", when Match slaps Bubble, Pencil asks Match why she would kill her own friend. Later, when their test papers get set on fire by a mini version of Match, Pencil "thanks" Match sarcastically for doing that. In "Sweet Tooth", when Pencil attempts to prove to Match that she's hallucinating by turning into "Bubble", Match slaps Pencil, telling her not to do it again, and saying it is "K, R, E, P". In "Cycle of Life", Match slaps Pencil when she says that she's gaining weight. In "Welcome Back", Book asks Pencil if they should focus their efforts on getting Match out of the TLC, Pencil just says "Eh, maybe". Book then asks if they were best friends, and Pencil replies that they're are doing just fine without her and that Match was too needy anyway. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Bubble confronts Match about her abusive leadership, she claims that she was taking over Pencil's role as iance's leader during her absence. Bubble tells Match that she wanted her to be the leader, not Pencil, causing Match to be remorseful for acting like Pencil and deciding to better herself, signifying that she is now aware that Pencil was a bad influence. Gallery Screenshot_20170811-080842.jpg|Match and Pencil in a early drawing (this is very old, since Pencil has her alpha design) Match talking to pencil.png Bubble Pencil Match and Pin.jpg Pencil bubble and match.png pencil.jpg|Pencil and Match at Cake At Stake Capture271.PNG|Pencil and Match's famous "Unimouth" in "Puzzling Mysteries" Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 11.38.18 AM.png|Pencil and Match doing a handstand in "Crybaby!" Contestants on top of the stairs.jpg Bubble pencil match.PNG You two have.png Capture53.JPG Match_and_pence_pence_in_the_bfdia_intro.png|Match and Pencil in the BFDIA intro MatchPencilAndRuby.PNG Pencil and Match.PNG Screenshot_2017-12-11_at_9.11.35_AM.png|Pencil saving Match with the Elimination Prevention Plan Screenshot_2018-12-14_at_10.18.28_PM.png Screenshot_2018-12-14_at_10.26.41_PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-14 at 4.25.53 PM.png|Match and Pencil in BFB 1 Screen Shot 2019-10-14 at 4.55.16 PM.png|Match and Pencil looking for the fork thrower PENCE_PENCE_AND_MATCH.png Screen Shot 2019-10-14 at 5.01.32 PM.png Screenshot_2018-12-16_at_12.43.54_AM.png LetsDoCakeAtStacke.jpg|Match and Pencil in one of Cake at Stake themes. Category:Multi-character relationships